To improve patient care through a new drug delivery system and to provide more accurate information regarding the disposition of drugs. The two systems, unit-dose and I.V. admixture, have proven to be advantageous over previous drug distribution systems. They have placed the drug preparation and distribution in the hands of the pharmacist. These systems have accomplished the following: reduced medication errors, reduced medication cost, enhanced the pharmacist as a drug information consultant by relating him more closely to the patient, reduced the possibility of contamination of the drug, permits nurses to use time more effectively in direct patient care, and in general allows the hospital to demonstrate control over the distribution of all drugs. In addition, the pharmacist has instituted record systems that have improved retrieval of the patient's drug records.